Go Get The Butter
by TheGreatTate
Summary: Butch hatches a kinky idea after Buttercup arrives home with some groceries.
1. The Ingredients

**Disclaimer by Butch: Just for the record, Buttercup and I are in our late 20's for this partic-tacular story. All I can say is... wow! This will be a fun one for the older fans. If you're a young one, _please_ proceed with caution. Don't say you haven't been warned. Also, you know the usual yadda-yadda in-a-gadda-da-vida that I gotta say, about how the Powerpuff Girls belong to the mind of Craig McCracken. Well, that's about all I have to say, so proceed...**

* * *

 **Go Get The Butter**

 **7:16 PM**

 **On a Sunday**

 **Townsville, CA**

 **Chapter 1: The Ingredients**

 **Butch's POV**

Buttercup strolled in through the side door of our abode, having just arrived from a visit to the grocery store. The plastic bags piled up nicely on the kitchen tile floor. From my spot on the living room sofa, I could smell bouts of chocolate, butter, butterscotch candies, buttercream icing, whipped cream, and chocolate ice cream, for my sense of smell was notorious for sniffing out sugar. No doctor I've been to has ever been able to explain why that was, but simply based on the smell of things, it could only mean one possible thing: a birthday was approaching. Don't worry. I was well aware of its forthcoming.

Her birthday was only a few days away, and I had no idea as to what kind of gift she wanted. 'Twas my only dilemma, for I couldn't .

"Butch, I got some groceries that need to be tended to!" She called.

"I'll be right there, honey." _Ooh, do I smell honey?_ I launched myself up from the couch and trotted into the kitchen. I pecked her on the cheek and snatched a number of bags. "These look like ingredients... I wonder what for."

"I think you know."

"Of course I do... it must be Bubbles' birthday." I held her close. "I'll have to send her a text." I smirked. She smirked back and gripped my arm before pulling in for a dense, slippery kiss. After it dissolved, we just sort of gazed into each other's glazed eyes and chatted. Her hands were locked in a vice around my neck, and mine were wrapped around her waistline.

"We have the same birthday, dingus!"

"I know, I know. You'd never make a cake for your sisters."

"Damn right, I wouldn't! It's supposed to be _my_ special day!"

"But also theirs."

"Yeah, well... I wish it wasn't. I wish my birthday was different."

"Hey now. I'm here to treat you differently. I'm here to make everything better."

"Well, I guess my sisters aren't that bad."

"Heh, you kidding? _You're_ the _worst!_ "

"Aw... that's the nicest thing you could say to me," she wrapped tighter around me.

"Hey. Do you have any ideas for a present?"

"Why would you ask me?"

"I could jump out of the cake in a Speedo, if you'd like. I'd think it'd be fun to do."

"Sounds like something you would do."

"I ain't afraid to throw in a lap dance, either." I gleefully suggested. She giggled.

"I know you got the goods."

"Seriously though. What would you like?"

"I dunno... surprise me." I thought for a moment, and then immediately dove into her face with my lips, and firmly locked her hips to mine. By the look in her eyes, I could tell she was surprised. Her nails traveled down and excavated into my back. I squeezed her adorable, brimful butt through her gray jeans, and stealthily pick-pocketed her of the tiny little multi-knife she concealed in her rear pocket.

"The rest of it is in the bedroom, honey." Without another word, she sprinted down the hallway and into our room, leaving me in dust. I grinned and skimmed the groceries for a stick of butter. She never comes back from shopping without at least one.

"When did you install the mini-fridge, Butch?"

"While you were away, honey," I called back, gently slicing the stick in half with her pocket butter knife. "When else?"

"When are you coming back here?"

"Gimme' one sec..."

"...That's four!"

"Alright, alright. Here I come!" I put the sliced butter in the fridge to preserve it for Buttercup's um, "surprise."


	2. Slippery Surprise

**Chapter 2: Slippery Surprise**

I jogged into the bedroom doorway and found no trace of Buttercup. Slowly, I tiptoed towards the bed, and the moment I was clear of the slamming door, a loud bang ensued and she leaped onto my back in ambush format. She was laughing maniacally as she rode me, piggyback style (not in the _Kama Sutra_ ), which admittedly shocked me so hard that I began to sporadically yuk alongside her. She steered me over to the mattress and collapsed on top of it, desperately attempting to catch her oxygen. As soon as she did, the little wretch threw me down and pinned my wrists above my head. At this point, I had to question as to who exactly was receiving the present.

"What's your present for me? Marshmallows? Cinnamon?" She leaned down to position her face directly above mine. " ** _Dirty_ ** love?" She suggestively interrogated, slowly massaging my diamond-hard crotch to hers. "I really hope it's a spice rack."

"Take off your shirt and I'll hand it over." She leaned back up and ecstatically clapped her hands, once.

"Lights! Music! Al Green!" She bounded off of me and paced over to the record player on the opposite side of the chamber. As she fumbled through the vinyl stash with her back turned, I nimbly scurried back down to the kitchen and snatched one of the newly-obtained half-sticks of butter from the fridge, made it back to the room without Buttercup even knowing I had left, and placed the commodity on the dresser. " _You get back on that bed, Mister!_ " Was I one to put up a fight? In-a- ** _nadda'_** -da-vidda.

She placed the vinyl gently on the turntable and set the needle. Then, she skipped over to the door and dimmed the lights. Her belt buckle jingled as she bounded onto the covers beside me. I assaulted her face with mine in only the most intimate of ways. Her hands squeezed my waist as she nimbly undid my belt loop. In a flash, my zipper zapped down, and my rod pressed against my cotton twin carriage, preparing to breach his cell and enter the outside world. "What's this? Looks like you've brought a friend. However should I accommodate him?" She seductively pondered.

"He's dying to meet you."

"Well, let me see what I can do," she replied, suddenly gripping my gonads, making me squeal in delighted shock. Her lips twitched as they nipped and tugged at my neck. My mind plunged into spasms of delight. In a fit of excitement, I gripped both sides of her waist, making her entire figure tremble like Jell-O. My lips gravitated down towards hers as she clutched onto my biceps. My hands crept around her thighs as I lifted them up to my chest. My teeth severed the fabric which held the lingerie intact, and I glared at her sweet-scented velvet underground. She delightfully blushed as she observed my expressions as my tongue grazed her feminine crevice.

After the senses buffet, I pulled back and flipped Buttercup over onto her stomach. "Is there anything you would like to try? Anything _**not**_ on our menu?" I hopped up and began massaging her bare lower back while she unhooked her bra. She needed to be as relaxed as possible for our next stunt.

"Well... I'm curious as to why you have some butter on the dresser. Were you going to demonstrate?"

"Do you think you can handle it?"

"Try me."

"As you wish," I smirked before dismounting down to the floor. Very carefully, I grabbed the stick and bounded back onto the bedding.

"I'm interested," she suggested, seductively. I stuck my index finger in my mouth and began sucking and lobbing on it, all while she wore a perplexed look. I believe the pieces of the puzzle were suddenly coming together in her mind. I pulled my finger out of my mouth, generating a satisfying _***Pop!***_. Holding the butter up above my head, I guided the sticky pointer down her ticklish backside. Once I reached the bottom, allowing the anticipation to surge her, I softly but swiftly twisted it deep into her anus. She almost jumped off the bed in astonishment. " ** _Wooh!_** " she cried, clenching the sheets and bugging her eyes. "Baby." Her ass was hanging in the air, still tightly bound around my finger.

"Yes?" Believe me, I was probably just as nervous as she was, for I had never ventured into this type of sexual territory. Sure, I've skimmed through a couple of her _Cosmo_ issues, but that was about it.

"...Nothing. Just don't stop!" She squealed. Her entire body continued to shiver and quiver. She smiled between tooth chatters.

"Can I do _**anything**_ I want, then?"

"Fucking hell, _do anything._ _**Do everything!** **Keep it going!**_ "

"Green-light!" I happily proclaimed, yanking my pants off with my free hand and dropping my underwear. "Now just relax and ease your muscles." As I propped her butt up on a pillow, she buried her face into the comforter and _***Eeep'd!***_ , anxiously awaiting my next move. Slowly, I withdrew my finger..

It was at that precise moment that I scooped a dab off the butter stick and smeared the runny oil all over her wazoo. Her eyes gaped and corn hole puckered. I gently jerked myself off for a moment for means of lubrication.

Finally, it was time. I kissed her cheeks before leaning forward and gently, little-by-little, pushing my way inside. She was incredibly tight, and it felt amazing. She raised her head to gasp, not knowing what to make of what we were doing. When I asked her if she wished to proceed, she nodded.

First, we took things nice and slow, with your standard, sexy thrusts. After about ten minutes, we sped things up, with me taking a bit more control. Her breathing rate matched her heartbeat as we got more into it. Her toes curled into a vice grip.

I'd imagine that ecstasy feels a bit like anal, just not, you know, nearly as great. I hope it was just as good for her, those twelve minutes, but of course, I couldn't automatically just vouch... however, her facial expressions led me to believe that I could. She was gripping the sheets with such force that her nails had begun to shred through the fabric.

"Are you liking this?" I firmly asked.

"Yes!"

"I think I'm about to cum."

"Whaddya' wanna do with it?"

"Whaddya' **_want_** me to do with it?"

"Wildcard me!"

"Really? You sure?"

"No, I'm not sure about lots, right now! Do whatever you want!" What I _really_ wanted to do was dump my load deep inside.

"Okay! Here it _comes!_ " I shut my eyes, pulled out of her rear, tilted my head back, and nutted all over her backside. She exhaled one final time before turning back to eyeball me.

"Did you just cum?"

 _"Oh yeah, I just came... all over_..."

"Huh... why'd you do _**that?**_ "

"Well, believe it or not, I wanted to cum _**well**_ inside your vent... but, you didn't seem to be all that enthusiastic, so, in a last ditch effort to practice being the gentleman I perceive myself as, I pulled out and spurted on you."

"Heh... sounds more convenient if you were to just... do it inside." She anxiously giggled.

"What, does that mean?" I rolled off of her.

"Okay, think about it for a moment; now I need you to wipe my back, and even if you get all of it, I'd still be all sticky. If you just kept it in, there'd be no mess, and all I'd have to do is use the bathroom."

"Huh..."

"Plus, I always thought that going internal is more romantic." I stared at her with nothing to say. "...The more you know." A few more seconds passed before my brain mustered up something to say.

" ** _GOD, DAMMIT._** " I crawled over to my side of the bed and tunneled under the sheets. I felt her shake my shoulder from the surface.

"Hey... you still need to wipe me down."

"I don't wanna touch my pooper spunk." I sardonically snapped, burying myself deeper.

"Well... wanna at least take a shower?"

"...Fuck yeah, I'll take a shower." I sat right up and took her hand before escorting her out of bed. I squeezed her ass as we walked out into the hall, completely naked. Once more, she cracked a smile.


End file.
